Dulce Enfermedad Mutua
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: Cuddles, quería que ella únicamente le sonriera a él. Que simplemente suspire estando entre sus brazos, después de darle un beso en los labios con gusto a cereza, no en los brazos de otro. Que se ria únicamente, porque él la halla hecho reír, no porque otro lo halla hecho. Ignorando, que ella a su vez, deseaba lo mismo. CuddlesxGiggles. Levemente mencionado FlippyxFlaky.


**HTF, PERTENECE A MONDOMEDIA. LA HISTORIA ES MIA :3...**

**.**

**.**

**Dulce enfermedad mutua. **

Todo aquel que caminaba a su alrededor en esa vereda lo notaba, todo aquel que lo viera lo notaria. Cuddles Rabbitt se sentía molesto, como muy pocas veces se le veía. Sentado apretando con fuerza su celular en su mano, mientras los auriculares en forma de orejas de conejo, infantiles y juveniles, vibraban ante el volumen alto de la música movida, que hacia resonar la batería y los instrumentos musicales con cuerdas. Movía su pie continuamente en el suelo mientras apretaba con fuerza la madera del banco en el que se encontraba sentado.

Estresado, ante la emoción nueva en su cuerpo, saco del bolsillo de su sudadera amarilla una goma de mascar; Calmaba sus nervios por leves segundos. Mastico con fuerza el chicle sabor cereza que tenía entre sus dientes, inflándolo entre sus labios. Miro el reloj en la pantalla de su celular.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto, cuando más la necesitaba?

-¡Hey, Cuddles!- la voz dulce de su mejor amiga se oyó por de fondo de la música en sus oídos, haciendo que él se sacara los auriculares y se levantara de un salto. La tomo de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!¡Por Dios, Flaky. Necesito tu ayuda!- casi gruño frente a su rostro. Ella lo miro nerviosa, disculpándose con una sonrisita tímida antes de sonreír dichosa de emoción.

-Lo siento, lo que sucede es que estaba con Flippy y…Bueno…él no me quería dejar venir…-Un tierno sonrojo apareció en sus blancas mejillas, haciendo que el rubio la mirara con un poco de ternura. No conocía muy bien a Flippy, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que ese tipo lo mataba menos veces que Lumpy, por lo que entraba en la categoría de **"Buen samaritano que no mata tanto a Cuddles"**. Sin embargo, pese que cuando un tornillo se desacomodaba en su cabeza mataba a media ciudad, a excepción de Flaky, ese soldado hacia feliz a su amiga, por lo que lo aceptaba como novio de su compañera de juegos, y casi hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que me querías contar?- lo obligo a sentarse nuevamente sobre el banco, acompañándolo al sentarse a su lado.

-Me siento raro- murmuro cabizbajo, lo suficientemente alto como para que la histérica de su amiga lo escuchara.

-¡¿Raro?!.¡¿Qué te pasa, estás enfermo?!.¿Qué comiste?.¿Un dulce de Nutty, he?.¿Es eso, él te dio un dulce de esos que suele regalar por estar descompuestos de alguna manera?- Lo estaba sacudiendo con fuerza, con la fuerza que ponía cada vez que decapitaba a alguien cuando bateaba la pelota fuera del campus. Si aquel que viera a Flaky, y pensaba que era una delicada y frágil doncella (Lo que normalmente pasaba) estaba en su más terrible error. ¡Ella era más deportista y fuerte, que él y Toothy juntos!.

-No…no es eso…-hablo él con voz cansada, sin borrar aquel ceño fruncido de su rostro de niño bonito. Ella alzo una linda ceja roja, para mirarlo sin entender.

-¿Entonces?- Estuvo en silencio por unos segundos mirándolo fijamente, abrió sus ojos con rapidez mostrando una exclamación absoluta- ¡Fue Lumpy!¿No?. ¿Nuevamente te mato de una manera tan extraña como patética?-

-_"¡Gracias, por recordarme eso, Flaky!"_- No pudo evitar pensar con sarcasmo, al recordar las estúpidas formas en las que su cuerpo era destrozado. Eran tan estúpidas como patéticas, las formas en las que solía morir que se sorprendía que no hicieran un programa dedicado infinitamente a ellas.

-¡Contéstame, Cuddles!- grito frunciendo su ceño en una señal clara. El rubio trago secamente, borrando por primera vez su expresión molesta, estaba recibiendo lo que él y sus amigos llamaban "Las señales". Memorizo en su mente, aquella imagen algo distorsionada que tenia del papel que había escrito Toothy un domingo a la tarde, con ayuda de todos los participantes del campeonato de Play que se estaba dando en su casa en esos momentos.  
"Las señales", se titulaba el titulo de la carilla de escritos. Él las recordó de golpe, cuando vio como la peli roja a su lado acomodaba su cabello en una coleta alta y tirante.

**Primera señal:** **Arruga su nariz cuando se siente molesta o incomoda por algo. Consejo: Nunca desobedezcas al cuerpo espín rojo, porque te clavara las espinas entremedio de los ojos. **(Claramente le tenían que poner un "Apodo incognito", para que Flaky no los regañara por saber que hablaban de ella)

**Segunda señal: Frunce el ceño, al saber que la estas ignorando. Consejo: Préstale atención antes de que no te hable por menos de siete meses.** (Nutty, podía ser un tonto adicto al azúcar, despistado de la vida, pero la conocía tan bien, que parecía un acosador psicópata que esperaba el momento exacto para asaltar su casa repleta de azúcar y golosinas)

**Tercera señal: Prepara sus pies para pegarte en el medio del trasero, cuando la desobedeces. Consejo: ¡RUN, BITCH, RUN! **(Definitivamente debían hacerle caso a Nutty más seguido, cuando hablaba de Flaky en estado molesta, como también debieron no permitir que metiera sus azucaradas manos en la escritura del manuscrito)

Si esas dos señales no se las hubiese memorizado, en el capítulo de Flaky, fácilmente no la tendría aquí sentada preocupada por su bienestar. Eran pocas las mujeres con las que ellos solían socializar, por lo que no fue muy mala idea crear un manual para no cagarla cada vez que se mandaban una estupidez. Por lo que entre todos formaron: "El manual para entender a las chicas", en donde las cuatro chicas con las que solían relacionarse, estaban caracterizadas en su complejidad. Todas, Lammy, Petunia, Flaky y Giggles. Agradecía, haber leído levemente el inicio de los capítulos de Flaky, antes de memorizarse por completo los otros cuatro capítulos que hablaban de Giggles.  
Giggles…

Ese nombre hacia que la leve distracción que tuvo volviera a pesar en su estomago como si fueran piedras oscuras.

-No…es nada de eso, Flak- contesto con mueca extraña, pero muy conocida por Flaky. Sorprendida hizo desaparecer su ceño fruncido y soltó el cuello de la sudadera del joven para arrodillarse frente al posando sus manos en sus rodillas flexionadas. Estaba triste, pero aun el ceño fruncido no desaparecía.

-¿Qué pasa Cuddles?- volvió a preguntar con esta vez con calma y menos preocupada. Una mueca extraña rodeo el rostro del joven, antes de que ella viera como unas lagrimas impotentes salían de sus ojos azules corriendo por esas mejillas sonrojadas, hasta deslizarse por el mentón afilado y fuerte.

-Me siento triste…-dijo limpiándose con brusquedad y fiereza sus ojos irritados, apretando sus dientes con fuerza, al punto de oírlos chillar, aporto-¡También molesto!- gruño sintiendo las manos frías de Flaky acariciando una de sus manos con suavidad. Dándole consuelo en silencio. Lo estaba dejando liberarse de esa manera, y lo agradecía, lo agradecía mucho.

Siempre era por esa razón por la que buscaba a Flaky, cuando se sentía con esa sensación rara. Toothy, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, era tan parecido a él como distinto; Él jamás dejaba que los demás vieran sus dolores y debilidades. Fríamente se reconfortaba a sí mismo, en su soledad, en parte, solo en parte, lo envidaba al no depender de nadie más excepto el mismo. Por lo que no solían entenderse cuando él tenía algunas emociones como esas. Nutty, él tenía demasiados dulces en que pensar, como para pensar en escucharlo. Sniffles, le daría un consejo tan extraño como científico, que él pasaría cuatro meses y dos semanas en averiguar qué demonios significaba. Lumpy, lo mataría antes de darle un estúpido consejo. Petunia, ella era la más clasificada para contarle lo que sentía, pero también debía recordarse a sí mismo que ella era la mejor amiga de Giggles. Un punto negativo, no estaría tranquilo pensando de que le contaría a la peli rosa todo lo que él dijo.

Flaky era su confidencial para esas cosas. Ella nunca lo juzgaba o lo regañaba, por alguna razón que el tema se refiere, porque si era el día a día podría anotar en un papel todas las veces en la que lo regañaba por hacer algo peligroso, y tener un rollo de papel higiénico completo a diario. Ella simplemente lo escuchaba, para luego preguntar leves preguntas antes de aconsejarlo de la manera precisa y concreta. Además, era una chica, que mejor persona para contestar sus dudas que una chica.

-Cada vez que veo a Giggles, siento en mi estomago cosquillas. Y cada vez que la veo sonreír mis mejillas arden. Mi corazón salta con fuerza cuando la veo caminar por enfrente del parque de patinaje y la veo menear su mano saludándome- Noto la sonrisa de su amiga, cuando se sentaba a su lado nuevamente y lo miraba con ternura.

-Eso es completamente normal…No tiene nada de malo.-

-Pero eso no es lo malo- dijo rápidamente, haciendo que ella abriera sus parpados rosados con cierta inocencia- Lo malo, es que cuando la veo guiñarle el ojo a alguien más, o reír con alguien más que no sea yo. Me molesta, siento ganas de matar a esa persona, y creo que estar tanto tiempo con Lumpy me está afectando, pero lo deseo con tantas ganas que pienso que fue sin querer- apretó sus puños con fuerza, haciendo que las venas oscuras se dejaran ver en esa piel blanca estirada con fuerza- Como me pone molesto. También me pone triste…- nuevamente Flaky veía su mueca entristecida y su semblante melancólico.

- Te pones así, porque la quieres. Y sabes que ese cariño incondicional debe ser tuyo, te debe pertenecer- Hizo una leve pausa, midiendo las palabras adecuadas para explicarse- ¿Alguna vez le has dicho lo que sientes?-

-No…

-Entonces…¿Nunca te has preguntado que siente ella por ti?

-Si muchas veces. Tantas veces que ya la pregunta llega a mi mente cada vez que me levanto de la cama, inconscientemente. - Cerró sus ojos por un momento sintiendo la suave brisa que movía sus cabellos color dorados con suavidad.

-Ella te gusta Cuddles, te gusta mucho…Y es natural que sienta celos cada vez que la vez con un chico nuevo todos los días.

Él la miro curioso, él jamás sentía celos por nada ni por nadie, bien lo aceptaba. Sintió celos fraternales cuando Flaky no se juntaba con él por estar con Flippy, pero eran fraternales, los mismos que un hermano tendría cuando la niña con la que se ha prácticamente criado, lo abandona por estar con alguien más. Sonrió al recordar como casi muere, por hacerse el valiente al intentar sacarla a la fuerza de al lado del soldado. Flippy era posesivo, y aunque recién se daba cuenta, él también lo era.

-Jamás sentí celos por mis otras novias…-intento recordar, pero los recuerdos eran nulos. Había salido con muchas chicas, y lo aceptaba, pero ninguna se le era demasiado "importantes" como para llegar a presentárselas a todos sus amigos. Siempre eran Flaky y Toothy las que la conocían, la primera por él les comentaba de ellas y se las presentaba si se le daba el caso, y el segundo, porque él era su compañero al intentar ligarlas.

Ella hizo a un lado cabello rojizo antes de juntar las piernas en frente de su pecho y abrazarlas con una sonrisa dulce.

-Es porque Giggles se ha prácticamente, criado con nosotros. La conoces desde hace años, y tienes miedo de perderla- Sonrió, y el no pudo evitar eclipsar su rostro de muchacha, con el de la niña repleta de barro que era en el pasado- Temes y odias, a la sola idea de que se aparte de tu lado…

Cuddles guardo silencio mientras miraba sus converser amarillas con atención o más bien ponía un punto fijo para posar su mirada pensativa, mientras divagaba en su mente. Flaky tenía razón, repugnaba la idea de que ella se apartara de su lado. Que brindara esas sonrisas infinitas a alguien más, que riera ante los chistes de alguien más, que se sonrojara ante un alago o piropo barato.

-Ve con ella y dile lo que sientes. Estoy segura que ella ayudara a esa pequeña cabecita tuya, a calmarse un poco- Rio al sentir como sus delgados dedos acariciaban sus cabellos con cariño y adoración. Asintió rodeándola en un abrazo, cariñoso.

-Gracias- dijo sobre su cabello rojizo repleto de caspa. Ella simplemente sonrió, posando sus manos sobre su espalda. Los brazos y la espalda de Cuddles, no eran tan grandes como esa espalda y esos brazos que horas antes la aprisionaban impidiéndole partir, mientras la voz divertida del dueño de ellos le exclamaba a gritos que se quedara a su lado, besando su rostro con sonoros besos suaves. Sonrió, al recordar lo irónico de la situación. Meses atrás era ella la que se sentía de igual manera que su amigo, pero con la diferencia que era él el que la aconsejaba con distintas palabras pero con igual significado.

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar como alguien aclaraba su garganta con exagerada actuación. Lo primero que vio fue un adorable vestido color rosa con volados perfectamente blancos, seguido de un rostro ovalado y perfecta, labios carnosos pintados con un suave brillo labial color cereza, ojos completamente aniñados pero con cierta pisca de picardía y molestia, ceño fruncido, frente con pequeñas arugas, cabello largo y rosa, y por último, un llamativo muño que se movía levemente ante la leve brisa que había esa tarde cálida. Giggles hizo una mueca con sus labios al ver como el rubio la estrechaba con más fuerza a su cuerpo, que para ella no fue indiferente.

Mostro una sonrisa amistosa hacia ella, para luego mostrar sus dientes blancos y relucientes al mirar de reojo como el rubio se tensaba entre sus brazos-¡Giggles! ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto cómo saludo sin llegar a soltar al joven hombre.

-B-bien…-hablo sin poder evitar que ella notara la molestia, y el pequeño veneno que salía de esa leve contestación. Tal vez, cuando Fliqpy la besaba repleto de sangre luego de matar a todos a su alrededor, le pasaba un pequeño poder para notar más fácilmente la mentira. Y lo noto, esa muchacha no estaba bien, estaba odiando a alguien con todo su ser, lo envidiaba. La envidiaba a ella, envidiaba el lugar que tenía en esos momentos.

Y Flaky lo noto.

Soltando al rubio con delicadeza, se levantó del banco limpiando un poco su pantalón y sus medias largas, se giro hacia su amigo y deposito un sonoro beso en su mejilla, guiñándole un ojo en el proceso. Dándole ánimos con su sonrisa.

-Me debo ir Cuddles, Flippy me ha dado solamente media hora para venir sola. Si no aparezco seguramente él vendrá por mí, y no le gustara nada el hecho de que me encuentre contigo a escondidas- A Flaky, antes de conocer a Fliqpy no se le hacía muy bien la mentira, pero si no quería preocupar a Flippy, debía mentir. Él jamás podría aceptar el hecho él la había lastima levemente, dejándole un moretón o simplemente un corte, en su estado inconsciente. Luego le explicaría bien, la situación al veterano cuando lo encuentre en su casa bebiendo una taza de chocolate atragantado con galletas hechas por ella.

Si con esa leve mentira ayudaba a Cuddles, no le haría mal a nadie.

-¿Te ves con Flaky a escondidas?.¡¿Pero qué clase de hombre eres?!- grito en su rostro golpeando con fuerza la suela de su zapado contra la acera, apretando sus uñas pintadas con fuerza en la piel de sus brazos descubiertos.

-¡¿Y eso te tiene que importar?!- Ella quedo en silencio atónita, sorprendida ante la reacción. Normalmente Cuddles, se reiría y le explicaría la situación de manera normal, no con ese ceño fruncido en su rostro y esa clara molestia en él. No se dejaría vencer.

-¡Claro que sí, no tienes derecho a encontrarte con ella!- fue lo único que pudo decir, más bien gritar. El rubio poso las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera antes de mirarla con una expresión desinteresada e irritada.

-¿Por qué no?. Es una mujer, a la he conocido prácticamente desde que iba al kínder. Es Flaky, demonios, una chica a la que aprecio y quiero mucho. - Hablo con sinceridad y seriedad, mirándola a los ojos en cada palabra salida de sus ojos. Pudo ver como aquellas perlas rosadas, se teñían de una tristeza filosa.

Confundido, pero con su mirada seria poso los ojos en ella analizando el movimiento de sus manos nerviosas sorbe la tela de su vestido.

-¿L-la amas?- balbuceo bajando su mirada hacia el suelo, no muy segura de saber la respuesta.

-¿Qué?-En verdad, no la había entendido, a causa de la rapidez con la que hablo, pero al juzgar por la mirada nerviosa y las mejillas sonrojadas había sido importante.

-¡Te estoy preguntando:¿Si la amas?!-grito volviendo su mirada hacia él con sus labios apretados con fuerza.

-Yo a Flaky, la quiero, e inclusive me atrevo a decir que soy capaz de matarme en lugar que le pase algo a ella. Incontables de veces ella ha dado mi vida por mí. Ha detenido tanto a Flippy, como a Lumpy, he inclusive dos veces a Mole, para que no me mataran intencionalmente e inconscientemente. ¿Dime si no amarías a una persona tan buena como ella?- Jamás, le gustaba hablar con tanto sentimiento oscuro, o como él los llamaba desde pequeño "Sentimientos de sus esa mujer frente a él, ella, en cambio, parecía no importarle su presencia.- Ahora te pregunto a ti, Giggles… ¿Tu amas a cada muchacho que te invita a una cita o que te besa luego de estar unas horas juntos?- La boca invocadora de ella dibujo una perfecta "O", cuando él le pregunto tan directa pregunta. La abrió y la cerro, varias veces antes de asentir levemente.

-Si…lo hago…-lo último lo dijo tan bajito que él pudo notar la duda que habitaba en esas simples silabas.

Se acomodo su vestido con nerviosismo mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo acobijada. Insegura. Él la observo en silencio.

**"Giggles- Señales"**

**Primera señal: Cuando se siente insegura, es cuando más vulnerable esta. Ya que no posee confianza en si misma y se siente desprotegida.**

La rodeo con sus brazos mirando hacia un lado sonrojado. Prometía quemar ese libro, algún día, pero primero se lo grabaría mentalmente cada uno de esos cuatro tomos. Ella tembló entre sus brazos ante tal repentino acto. Sonrojada poso su mirada en ese cuello blanco, con olor a colonia frente a sus ojos. Se sentía tan bien, que todas las emociones malas que tuvo al momento de verlo entre los brazos de Flaky se desaparecieron.

-Entonces tendré que inventarte a salir muchas veces. Y besarte muchas horas al día- lo escucho decir haciendo que ella sintiera sus ojos lagrimar ante tales palabras. No había picardía, en esas palabras, ni siquiera una pizca de sarcasmo. Simplemente dulzura, aceptación, hasta cierta resignación. Contesto ese abrazo cálido, calmando ese enorme deseo antiguo que calmaba abrazándose a su almohada en forma de corazón todas las noches. Sonrojada, al sentir como las manos de él tomaban su cintura con firmeza, poso su mirada en aquella sonrisa que se encontraba ausente desde hace varios días atrás. Se aferro a su cuello al sentir como la elevaba del suelo y la giraba con diversión mientras reía divertido.

No pudo evitarlo, lo beso. Con toda la anhelación y deseo que sentía por él, lo quería únicamente para ella, para nadie más que para ella.

Que se muera aquella que se atrevía a enviarle mensajes invitándolo a salir a una cita, que se muera aquella que lo citaba a una determinada hora para que él aceptara sus sentimientos, que se muera aquella que le mandaba cartas de amor con Toothy o con Sniffles, que se mueran aquellas que se atrevían a llamarse "Amigas cercanas" en la pagina social de él, que se muera aquella que lo miraba con deseo y se le aceleraban las hormonas al verlo hacer actividades físicas. Pero sobre toda, que se muera aquella que deseaba quitárselo.

_Los celos son dañinos, son pensamientos negativos que empujan a las personas a cometer locuras pero también situaciones en las que se verían imposibles de realizar en su complejidad mental. Era una enfermedad, amarga y atrapante. Pero si de algo ella se quería morir era de celos, la dulce enfermedad de los celos._

-Me gustas, Cuddles. No te apartes de mí, por favor- susurro contra sus labios, viendo la sonrisa alegre tanto en su rostro, como el propio.

Lo quería, y no dejaría que nadie se acerque a él, con intensiones extrañas.

* * *

**Esta parejita, son tan adorables que se me fue imposible no escribir un leve relato de ellos. Siempre me dio la sensacion de que Flaky siempre fue màs madura que Cuddles. Por lo que también, se me ocurrió pensar en esa amistad fuerte que se puede ver entre ellos en la serie. Y el enamoramiento que posee Cuddles hacia Giggles, pese a que ella tiene una personalidad...mmm...muy coqueta hacia los demás chicos de la serie XD jaja...**

**Pienso que ni Cuddles, con todo su carácter alegre y amistoso, podria soporta aquello. Sin que los celos lo carcomieran por dentro. XD... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no suelo escribir mucho de esta pareja, pero espero haber captados los personajes en su totalidad! :D...Te agradecería mucho que me dejes tu opinon tengas o no tengas cuenta aquí en esta pagina! :)**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
